


You're Really Doing This, Aren't You?

by SpaceAlienBoy



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Nonbinary Haruhi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Social Anxiety, Suoh Tamaki is a dumbass, What is romance?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAlienBoy/pseuds/SpaceAlienBoy
Summary: Haruhi leaving for America for a college seems pretty normal but the rest of the Host club following out of wanting to be near them... is actually predictable what am I going off on?Y/n, a very shy and socially awkward, anxiety holding individual, gets caught up in everything when he's roommates with Haruhi, inevitably being forced into a lot of stuff involving the former Hosts.





	1. | The Short Goodbye and Annoying Hello

**_Italics in "dialogue" -_ Japanese**   
**Y/n - Your name**   
**L/n - Last name**   
**F/f - Favorite food**   
**F/d - Favorite drink**

**Word Count: 2,448**

**Ages of the characters since it's three years after:**   
**Mori - 20**   
**Honey - 20 _ ~~(HE'SSTILLSOSMALLANDI'MGONNADIE)~~_**   
**Haruhi - 18**   
**Tamaki - 19**   
**Twins - 18**   
**Kyoya - 20**   
**Reader - 19**

**A/N: So, I might do small head-cannons of the characters at the end if you guys don't really mind! I like head-cannons. Disclaimer: most won't be my own but I'll try to come up with some myself instead of looking around.  
Edit: I made it so they didn't go to Princeton and instead ASU, Arizona State University, cause it's a little more reasonable, especially for Haruhi and Y/n (who is not rich at all)**

_good·bye_

_ɡo͝odˈbī/_

_exclamation_

_1._  
used to express good wishes when parting or at the end of a conversation.  
synonyms: farewell, adieu, au revoir, ciao, adios; More

 _noun_  
1.  
 an instance of saying “goodbye”; a parting.  
"a final goodbye"

 

        " _You're... leaving_?"

        Haruhi shrugged the strap of their bag to the ground, nodding. " _I got accepted into a good college in America and I thought I'd take the chance to travel too."_ They sat beside Tamaki around the small table in the living room, having called everyone over for the big announcement.

Tamaki was practically hanging on Haruhi, begging them not to leave and almost crying. The twins had to drag him off, despite wanting to do the same themselves. They pulled him back into a seating position, giving up when Tamaki wouldn't take his head off Haruhi's shoulder. The said person just allowed it to happen, rubbing his back lightly.

        " _It's not like I'll be gone forever,"_  they pointed out,  _"I'll come and visit here or you guys could come to visit me in America."_  They clamped their mouth shut in order to bring up how they could go to the college and take classes there too. They kinda didn't want them there, technically, considering how annoying that would be.

        Tamaki practically flew off their shoulder. " _We'll most definitely visit you whenever we can!"_ He almost instantly went back to clinging to their shoulder in a hug.

        Haruhi sighed but hugged him tightly. The past three years with everyone had actually been really fun and they were gonna miss them. They smiled, laughing as Honey clung to their other side, dragging Mori over and beckoning for the twins and Kyoya to join the hug. It lasted for a few moments before everyone dispersed off them and stood around the room.

        " _Haruhi, darling?"_ Ranka's voice carried sweetly through the room for the doorway, catching everyone's attention. " _I'd love to give you a few more minutes, but we have to leave if we're gonna catch the plane on time."_

They took a moment to respond to their father, gathering their bag and more hugs from the former Hosts. They tried so hard not to cry, holding back tears and clinging to Kyoya, as he was the last to hug them. With the final ' _see you later'_ s and more hugs, because no one could get enough of them, they all filed out of the house and headed down to the car. Tamaki insisted they all stay until the car was out of sight. He helped them into the passenger side, opening and closing the door for them.

        Honey had broken down first once the car was out of sight, gripping Mori's shirt tightly as he sobbed. Both Kyoya and Mori held it in, the others breaking.

        It didn't really take much time for Tamaki to finally ask,  _"What college are they going to?"_

Kyoya nearly smirked, having predicted that the blonde would ask, and replied, " _Arizona State_ _University in Arizona. Their father and I had talked about it when Haruhi had mentioned getting accepted into a college in America."_

 _"Well, men!_ " Tamaki threw his hands quite violently on his hips.  _"I think we all know what we're gonna do."_

The twins, with tear-stained faces, glanced at each other then back at Tamaki. " _Oh no."_

~~~~

        The landing was rather...  _rough_  to say the least. Out of the few times, Kyoya had ever been on a public plane, this was the only one that had such a rough landing. Even the guy in front of him had commented,  _"_ Shit! We hit a deer!" **(Truestoryactually)** He had to hold his head, and obvious headache forming.

        "Well, ladies and gentlemen, we have bounced into Phoenix Airport! I hope you all had a wonderful flight and do come and take _Frontier Airlines_ for your next trip! Have a nice day!"

        Kyoya didn't know if he hated American planes or plane rides in general more. He just wanted off the plane and to finally walk around and sleep in a better bed. He absolutely hated the fact that he had to go through that. It seemed Tamaki and Honey did as well, the two blonde looking as if they wanted to throw up and get off as fast as possible. The twins had themselves pressed against the small window of the plane, even though Kaoru had the window seat and Hikaru had the middle, seemingly absolutely loving the plane.

        The second they were allowed off the plane, Kyoya had grabbed his and Tamaki's carry-on, almost throwing it at the blonde as he rushed to get off the plane, Mori, and Honey not far behind. They were among the first off the plane, seated up front. Kyoya, Honey, and Mori sat on the left side while Tamaki and the twins were on the right.

        He had lasted from the plane to the nearest trash can before he dropped everything and emptied out the contents of his stomach. It wasn't exactly much, he hadn't eaten anything large while he was on the plane or waiting for the transfer one. He cringed once his body deemed done trying to get rid of acid, waving off the other former Hosts as he stalked to the bathroom, hand over his mouth.

        Tamaki would've laughed a bit if he wasn't feeling the same exact way. He glanced around for either a souvenir store or someplace with food. Normally, souvenir stones did have some food. He smiled once his violet hues found a small café, striding over to order them all something to snack on as the ride to the college was about a half hour drive. Kyoya was out of the bathroom once Tamaki had come back, eagerly taking the cup of coffee. 

        It wasn't his ideal type of coffee, but it wasn't bad so he couldn't exactly complain. Not that he really cared, at the moment he just wanted to get rid of the horrid taste in his mouth. It worked once he had almost downed half the cup, finally taking it upon him to make plans.

        " _I'll find a Taxi or Uber for us and you guys can start loading the luggage in."_ He rubbed his temple, heading outside to talk more privately and without them yelling in his ear.

        It took about an hour to get a car to fit them all. Kyoya already had a headache and Tamaki was making it worse and as he and the twins kept talking louder and louder about how they couldn't wait to see Haruhi. The driver had given Kyoya a few pitiful looks, offering some Asprin or Tylenol (which Kyoya  _gladly_ accepted). It hadn't even been two weeks since they left, and the former hosts had already enrolled, got into the college, had dorms (and who was paired with who), and Kyoya had found a job.

        They all thanked the driver once dropped off at the school, Tamaki being the first to bolt off with his stuff to get their schedules and dorm room numbers, the twins not far behind him. Mori carried a sleeping Honey, and his bags, in silence as he walked next to Kyoya. The raven-haired boy too great relish in the silence, not having much of it the whole 23 hours to get to the school.

        Dorms were simple, they had a living room, two bedrooms (depending on the dorm), one bathroom, a kitchen, walk-in closets, and a bar top in the kitchen. Large enough for about four people altogether. The twins had their dorm, Honey and Mori shared one, while Kyoya was stuck with Tamaki since apparently Haruhi already had a roommate--which broke Tamaki's heart, of course.

        Kyoya chose his room, the furthest away from the front door of the dorm and set his stuff down, sighing. He was tired, he was done but no, Tamaki wanted to find Haruhi  _today._  He had already run out of the building once he got his stuff into his room, leaving Kyoya to slowly follow after him, muttering profanities at the blonde under his breath.

        Finding Tamaki was one thing, catching up to him was another, but trying to grasp his attention?  _The worst fucking thing in the damn universe._  He wouldn't listen when Kyoya called out, pissing off the raven even more, but he let it slid when Tamaki finally skidded into a Cafe, shouting 'Haruhi'.

        He quietly followed his friend in, noting that Honey and Mori had found them first, Tamaki second, and the twins were nowhere to be found.

        To say Haruhi looked uncomfortable was an understatement, they looked down-right  _miserable_. A worker they'd seemed to be talking to backed away shyly, uncomfortable in the situation that was thrown at him. He excused himself, quickly rushing back to the kitchen. Honey whined when he noticed the boy left, commenting something along the lines of 'he was nice'.

        " _Who was that_?" Tamaki asked, still clinging to Haruhi.

        They pushed him off and created space between the two, glaring at the boy. "My roommate. I was trying to get to know him and at least make him feel a little better--he's really shy and kinda skittish."

        "Does he work here?" Kyoya dragged a chair over and sat near the table, stealing the menu from Tamaki to look over.

        Haruhi nodded, kicking Tamaki's shin when he continued to try and lean on them. "So what are you guys doing here? It's barely even been two weeks since I left, do you miss me that much?"

        Honey nodded enthusiastically, "We also enrolled here and are now taking classes just to be around you!"

        Kyoya internally laughed at the darkened and scared look Haruhi threw. "You're what?" They dropped their head quite heavily onto the table, groaning. " _How did I not realize you would go this far just to stay in contact?"_

The boy came back a tray with a cup and a few plates on it, setting the cup and one plate in front of Haruhi, the other three going to Honey. He smiled shyly at the table group, tucking the tray under his arm and rocking back and forth on his heels. " _Need anything else?"_ He asked in Japanese, the words a bit rough.

        "Oh, no thanks, unless Kyoya- wait, you speak Japanese?" Haruhi had turned to acknowledge Kyoya, taking a moment to register what the boy had said in what language.

        He nodded lightly, a slight blush tinting his cheeks as he looked away. "Not much, I only know a bit from what I had learned a while ago." Realization settled on his face and he turned to Kyoya and Tamaki. "I'm so very sorry for ignoring you! Sorry! Would you guys like anything to eat or drink today?" He almost dropped the tray while trying to grab his notepad and pencil, the deep red blush only spreading further in embarrassment. 

        Kyoya ordered a drink while Tamaki had gotten both a drink and dessert, still whining about how Haruhi didn't seem all too thrilled about them staying.

        "It's whatever," they muttered, "What classes are you guys taking?"

        Honey swallowed his last bit of food, answering before anyone else could speak up. "Kyo-chan's taking a business class, Hika-chan and Kao-chan are taking some acting classes, Tama-chan is taking piano classes, and Takashi and I are taking martial arts classes!" He smiled proudly as Mori stacked the plates and set them to the side. "What are you doing, Haru-chan?"

        They shrugged, taking a small sip from their cup. "I didn't know what to take to I decided to just go to a Creative Writing class for fun."

        "But doesn't that cost a lot?" Tamaki commented.

        "I got scholarships that pay for everything, so I'm good for now as long as I can keep my grades up."        

        The boy came back, setting down the cups and plate, gathering the others. "Anything else?" He asked Honey, standing straight, although shifting uncomfortably under everyone's gaze.

        "No, thank you!" Honey flashed a bright smile that the boy couldn't help but reciprocate.

        He was about to turn back to go to the kitchen but Haruhi caught him. "Hey, Y/n," they called, holding out the cup. He grabbed it quickly and hummed in response. "Whenever your break is, wanna join us? I can tell you right now they aren't going to be leaving anytime soon until we have to go to bed or something.  _Even then, I doubt it._ "

        "Oh, um, y-yeah! Sure. I actually get off in about half an hour so... Meet in the dorms or somewhere else?" He refused to look them in the eyes, his trained to the ground and still shifting uncomfortably.

        "Dorms sound better," Haruhi decided. Y/n smiled softly and dashed off back to the kitchen again, leaving the group alone. "So, where are Hikaru and Kaoru?" They asked, leaning back against the cushions of the booth.

        Everyone shrugged. It was kinda weird the twins weren't around, although Kyoya guessed they were probably sleeping--they did stay up the whole ride there. He mentioned it out loud and Haruhi nodded.

        They sighed softly, "Makes sense. The first thing I'd want to do once I got to an actual bed is sleep if I stayed up for almost 24 hours."

        "So, where's your dorm?" Tamaki finally asked enthusiastically.

        The adult it was directed towards sent a soft glare at him but answered, "Fourth floor, room 423."

        "We're so close, Haru-chan!" Honey laughed. "Takashi and I are in room 402!"

        "Tamaki and I are in room 420."

        Haruhi almost choked on air trying not to laugh. Not exactly the room number they expected the two to have. It wasn't even funny but they wanted to laugh, holding it back. "What about the twins?"

        "404."

        They almost laughed again, dropping their head to the table as they tried to control their breath. Honey sent a confused look asking, "What's so funny, Haru-chan?"

        Haruhi had to choke back laughter as they answered, "Error: 404 not found."

        Kyoya snickered, a slight smile dotting his lips. Of course, he understood it.

        "Alright, I'm done so I'm heading back to my dorm to wait for Y/n and to start on some of the reading we were assigned." Haruhi slipped out, after pushing Tamaki out of the way. "You guys can head up whenever you feel like it, just warn me before, please."

        They waited for at least one nod before heading out.

        Kyoya stopped Tamaki before he ran after them, sitting him back down where Haruhi was and taking his seat, blocking his escape. _"We'll probably head over around five to give the twins some time to sleep and Haruhi their own time. Besides, seeing how skittish Y/n was, we should give him some time with Haruhi to get to know her and become more comfortable before we all bombard him with people he doesn't know."_

        The three nodded in response and started up a different conversation.

**************

**Head-cannons**

**Kyoya:**

  * **He hates plane rides that aren't on a private jet or a company plane where there's less people and less of a chance of the plane crashing, gets motions sick during take off and landing**
  * **Drinks black coffee or coffee with cream, no sugar.**
  * **Prefers to be furthest away from the front door to avoid people and noise**
  * **Never cooks, has people do it for him or he goes out (not my HC)**
  * **Stupid jokes**



**Tamaki:**

  * **Can _not_  be in a different country than Haruhi**
  * **Worries too much about them**
  * **Hates plane rides in general**
  * **Doesn't like other people interacting in a flirty way towards Haruhi**



**Twins:**

  * **FUCKING LOVE PLANE RIDES LOOKATTHETINYHOUSESANDTHECLOUDSANDTHESNOWONTHATMOUNTAIN**
  * **Have the ability to easily stay up 24 hours but crash the second they hit a bed or something**
  * **Must must _must must must MUST_ have the same room or they will panic or get really uncomfortable**
  * **Taking theater classes because the Host Club brought out more acting stuff they learned to do and mostly love the audience they bring in**



**Honey:**

  * **_loathes_  plane rides. He gets motion sickness and absolutely  _hates_  the height, worries about crashing or something along the line, would rather be on the ground than that high up**
  * **Expect him to actually order every single dessert and/or sweet item off the menu at any Cafe or restaurant, more than once**
  * **The dude only grew a few inches and now stands at 5'3" and still looks younger, but more like a ten year old instead of six**
  * **Takashi must have the same room no if and buts or anything about it**
  * **N e w  p e o p l e fuckyes**



**Mori:**

  * **plane doesn't bother him**
  * **absolute need to be roommates with Honey to p r o t e c t**
  * **silent as ever**
  * **fluent in Japanese, English, and Korean and more**



**Haruhi:**

  * **nonbinary bitchfightme**
  * **still fine with others using she/he pronouns, no prefrence**
  * **likes to help make people feel more comfortable and welcome**
  * **like shit they'll sit in silence if that's what someone needs**
  * **or**
  * **they'll talk about anything and everything if other person isn't comfortable talking much but wants to interact**
  * **h a t e s  when Tamaki or someone causes the said person to be thrown back into their shell.**
  * **is pretty good in most classes but might take more interest in stuff they don't normally do much**




	2. || The Shy Roommate and A Support Animal

**_Italics in "dialogue" -_ Japanese**  
**Y/n - Your name**  
**L/n - Last name**  
**F/f - Favorite food**  
**F/d - Favorite drink**  
**Take note I don't know exactly what support dogs do or can be trained to do. This is just from a bit of research, I have no personal experience with them. I have very little experience with anxiety, I only have moderate anxiety (according to friends that have worse anxiety and depression than I do and are actually diagnosed with it, I am not) so it's a bit harder to write anxiety/panic attacks, or anything like that, but I'm trying to get it as accurate as I can.**

**Word Count: 2,515**

 

_shy_

_SHī/_

_adjective_

_being reserved or having or showing nervousness or timidity in the company of other people._  
"I was pretty shy at school"  
synonyms: bashful, diffident, farouche, timid, sheepish, reserved, reticent, introverted, retiring, self-effacing, withdrawn, timorous, mousy, nervous, insecure, unconfident, inhibited, repressed, self-conscious, embarrassed

_"I was painfully shy"_

_informal_

_less than; short of.  
"he won the championship with a score three points shy of a world record"_

        True to his word, Kyoya had messaged Haruhi a quarter to five and sent Tamaki to go wake the twins. He'd given the two roommates time to get used to each other and have Haruhi warn Y/n about most everything about the Host club's former members. He had to remind Haruhi that they needed to do that so Y/n knew more of what to expect from them. The twins were already waiting by Haruhi's door, Tamaki blocking it from their grasp, talking about 'devil twins' and 'privacy'.

        Kyoya ignored them and went to get Mori and Honey, texting Haruhi about the three idiots outside their door.

         _Haruhi: Yeah, I can hear them. As much as Tamaki wants, he's not quiet._

_Haruhi: I'm letting them in so when you and the others get here, just let yourselves in._

_Kyoya: Noted._

        He waited a few more minutes for Honey and Mori, heading to the room when they didn't show up yet. The twins sat on the couch, Haruhi was in a different chair, and Y/n was sitting on the ground, half his face buried in a Great Pyrenees' neck and his arms wrapped around them loosely. Half his face was buried in the dog's fur, it moving whenever Y/n breathed. The dog stared stiffly at Kyoya, remaining rooted to his spot next to Y/n. 

        The skittish boy stuttered a bit, raising his hand for Kyoya to see, although, ducking down into the dog's fur again. "If you could, uh, um, pl-lease let Sable smell your... your, uh, hand... Um, please. It helps to let her know that you're not a threat... Please."

        Kyoya gave him a soft smile, hoping to ease the boy's nerves. "Of course." Following the instructions, he knelt in front of the two and slowly held out his hand towards the dog. Sable's eyes remained locked onto Kyoya's as she lowered her head to his hand, never looking away. Kyoya was the first to look away, his eyes flickering to his hand as she sniffed it. With a small nod from the dog, she licked his hand once and raised her head.

        Y/n smiled softly. "At least she likes you. Her signal for people she doesn't like when she smells their hand is backing up a bit and standing in front of me, growling." He shrugged lightly. 

        "Well, I'm very glad she likes me," Kyoya smiled, hoping to calm the boy's nerves a bit. It seemed to work a little as Y/n smiled again, shoulders relaxing a bit.

        Haruhi huffed a soft laugh from their chair. "Yeah, the twins scared the shit out of both Y/n and Sable. Kaoru almost got bit."

        The door opened as Mori slipped in with Honey in his arms, sleeping on his shoulder. Haruhi nodded, acknowledging them as he went to sit beside Kyoya. Sable watched Mori intently, only turning away once she deemed him a safe person.

        Kaoru whined and pouted from his spot beside Hikaru. "I didn't realize there'd be a.. a fluffy animal, thing. What the fuck are they called..." he stumbled over his words, muttering in Japanese as the others waited for him to continue in silence. " _Fucking hell, a dog. What's the fucking English word for dog dammit?"_

Haruhi laughed a bit louder from behind their hand. "'Dog'?"

        "Yes! Thank you. Dog." Y/n snorted. "I didn't know there would be a dog here." He pouted.

        Y/n shrugged lightly, petting Sable. "Well, I mean, you guys did come in here really energetic and went for Haruhi, which already put Sable on edge and then you moved over to me. Sable didn't know whether or not you guys were gonna hurt me or not; she's been trained to protect me and help with my anxiety and everything," he muttered, laughing softly.

        "If I may ask," Kyoya spoke up, "how does she help with your anxiety?"

        Turning towards Kyoya, who had moved to sit on the love seat, Y/n shook his head around a bit, eyes trained on the ceiling. "Well, she follows me around and is kinda a safe spot for me to be around in stores or out in public, and in class, but if I have an anxiety or panic attack, she protects me, pretty much, cause there have been times where I lost balance due to the fact that I started getting dizzy, I couldn't breathe properly, and my, uh, my legs gave out on me and she had to catch me and help me sit down. It was more so she was making sure I didn't hit my head if I fell. Depending on where we are, she's been trained to bring me water and my medication, if needed, but she'll bring water to me during an attack. I keep water bottles in my bag, for this reason, she knows how to open the fridge, my bag, the pantry, et cetera. If I don't have water in my bag and we're in public, she'll stay around me but will try to get someone's attention if they have a water bottle in their hand."

        "Why does she need to get the water?" Hikaru inquired, leaning forward. Kaoru elbowed him in the ribs. " _What? I'm just asking."_

"Oh, well," Y/n laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, during an attack, I tend to start crying and I don't know but having water near does help after. She's trained to bring my phone if it's not on me, medication, water, a person if it's really bad and she doesn't seem to be helping a lot. Haruhi witnessed that one, I had a nice panic attack not too long ago, like yesterday or the day before, and Sable had to run and grab Haruhi from their class."

        Haruhi added on to that, "It was really impressing as Sable ran from the dorms to the other class that I don't have with Y/n, which is a lot further than our Writing class, but she had opened the dorm door, ran down the stairs, opened the front door to the dorms, ran across campus to a different building--a student let her in there when she kept whining and barking at people that passed by, scratching at the door frantically--and did the same at the classroom's door until it annoyed the professor so much he finally opened it, ran to me and continued to pull at the hem of my shirt until I got up to follow her. Luckily, the professor saw it as an emergency, even after I had explained why I ran out of class with a dog and gave me a one on one lesson for the day. But in all, she's smart as hell."

       Sable sat proudly, panting a bit with a smile on her face.

       Kaoru slid onto the floor in front of his brother. "What's the difference between an anxiety attack and panic attack?"

       Kyoya answered before Y/n could. "An anxiety attack is provoked. As the name states, it's produced by anxiety. Y/n has social anxiety, correct?" Y/n nodded. "So, social interactions or being in crowds, around strangers, or others, and he doesn't have a crutch or doesn't feel safe, his body and mind react a bit harshly to the environment. It's triggered by his environment and how he's dealing with it. Am I correct?" 

       Y/n nodded again, impressed.

      "A panic attack is sudden and involves intense, overwhelming fear. There's no threat to trigger the panic attack, so it's technically random."

      "I have panic attacks as often as I do anxiety attacks," Y/n sighed, "Although, panic attacks normally happen at night and anxiety attacks are in public more. They take tolls on my body, which is why I need Sable to grab water and my medication when it happens if I hadn't already taken the medication that day. She knows when I have or haven't because I place the bottle in different places." He glanced at Mori and Honey, who had woken up a bit ago, as they sat in silence, listening to the conversation.

       Hikaru hummed, "That's so cool." After a few moments of silence, he cursed and stumbled to explain. "Shit, no,  _fucking dammit, I don't mean the damn attacks,_ Sable. What Sable does for you is cool. The stuff she's trained to do. I'm just gonna shut up."

       Y/n laughed, a bit louder than he had before and rubbed Sable's head. "Yeah, it is. She's a good dog. I love her. She also protects Haruhi, since she deemed them friendly and close to me, I would guess, she makes sure Haruhi is also doing well here and there." He stopped for a second then perked up. "Oh! There was one time where Haruhi was cooking as they burned themselves a bit-"

       "The oil jumped onto my hand."

       "And Sable went rushing into the kitchen because Haruhi had made a noise out of pain so Sable's first response was to protect Haruhi."

        The group laughed, Tamaki and Kaoru awed.

        "It was the sweetest thing that's ever happened to me since I've gotten here," Haruhi mentioned.

        Y/n looked offended, leaning to the side and staring at Haruhi, one hand on his chest. "Ugh, ouch."

        Haruhi rolled their eyes. "Besides meeting and rooming with this sweetheart here."

        Y/n smiled brightly.

        Kyoya noted that Y/n seemed to be warming up to them, although it may have been because Haruhi was there but at least he was laughing with them and slowly moving away from hiding behind Sable. 

        As time passed, Sable had lied on the floor and Y/n was no longer hiding, instead, having fun and joking around with the twins and Honey. Haruhi brought out some games a bit earlier, Monopoly being one of them, and everyone sat on the floor to play, besides Mori, who decided to watch instead. There were only a few times when Haruhi had to run to the bathroom or went to grab a snack from the kitchen and Y/n closed up a bit--he stopped laughing as loud, constantly continued to watch for Haruhi's return, busied himself in messing with his rings or paid attention to the dog, answered questions or added in a bit more quietly with fewer words, shifted away from the group a bit--until Haruhi came back and it was like none of it ever happened. 

         "So," Y/n rubbed his arm, trying to rid himself of the anxiety as he spoke up, "Why did you all come here? To this college, I mean."

        Haruhi gave a side look to Tamaki. "They came because I was here. I came here just for a change of scenery and to give an American college a try. Besides, seems like a nice place."

        Tamaki pouted from his spot on the couch, crossing his arms. "We didn't just come here because of you," he lied.

        Y/n raised his eyebrow, giving the blonde  _that_  look, unconvinced. Even Haruhi barked out a short laugh, leaning back in their seat. "I hope that's a joke," Y/n giggled, hiding his smile behind his hand as he looked away.

        The tall blonde stood up and started going  _off_  on how they didn't come to America because of Haruhi and how Haruhi needed them (which was completely contradicting his argument) and everything about how they just came here because I was a new school and they wanted to try it out.

        The twins were practically dying at his rant; Honey giggled in his seat; Kyoya (bless this boy for putting up with Tamaki) shook his head, a small smile dotting his lips; Mori seemed unconvinced but was smiling in amusement; and Haruhi was  _dying_ , they were fully pressed against the back of the chair, holding their stomach as they laughed. Tamaki resumed his pouting and stopped talking. Y/n leaned against the chair Haruhi was stationed in, covering his mouth as he looked away, his face tinted red and his ears burning.

        Between breaths and laughs, Haruhi spoke up, "Nice contradicting story, Senpai."

        Tamaki whined again.

        With a short glance towards the clock, Kyoya stood up and hooked his arm around Tamaki's neck, causing the blonde to bend over. "I assume we all have classes tomorrow and it is currently almost midnight."

        Y/n turning towards the large analog clock on the wall and stood up quickly, nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm so sorry for holding you guys for so long! I didn't notice the time."

        "Don't worry about it!" Kaoru smiled brightly at him. "I enjoyed my time, although I can't speak for everyone. If anything, I doubt anyone was really watching the clock."

        Tamaki continued to struggle against Kyoya's grip.

        Hikaru joined his brother in standing and held out a hand for Y/n to shake. "I had fun, it was nice meeting you, Y/n."

        Y/n hesitently shook Hikaru's hand and smiled softly. "It was really nice meeting you too... Hikaru, I think? I'm sorry, I still can't really tell the difference between you both."

        The twins laughed and both shook their heads. "Hey, we just met, neither of us can blame you for not knowing yet-" Kaoru started.

        "-But you did get it right," Hikaru finished, winking at the boy.

        Y/n beamed, a blush spreading across his face but going unnoticed. "I did? I just made a wild guess, hoping that I got it right. If anything, the only thing really different between you both is which way your hair is laying and your voices. I didn't actually think I got it right..." He trailed off and curled in on himself, rubbing his arm. "Sorry..."

       Kaoru smiled brightly. "Don't be. That's probably how Haruhi tells us apart too."

       Mori stood with Honey in his arms, whom was starting to nod off, and gave a patient smile towards the timid boy, thanking both him and Haruhi quietly. He was the first to leave, making sure to be quiet for Honey. The twins followed behind, saying goodnight for the seventh time, and Kyoya dragged the complaining blonde with him as well, saying a small goodnight to the two.

       "See?" Haruhi stood and stretched. "They aren't really scary. Just really annoying."

       Y/n nodded and laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess. I'll have to get used to their loudness, though."

       Haruhi raised their eyebrows and nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, that'll take awhile. Anyways, I'm headed to bed. Don't worry about the mess, I'll get it in the morning."

        They left to get ready for bed and, ignoring Haruhi's words, Y/n started cleaning the room up, putting away the board games and picking up any soda cans around the table as well as plates. He didn't like leaving messes for Haruhi to pick up after as they already did so much cleaning around the house and worked; he felt bad leaving stuff for them to clean up alone.

        Heading off to his room, Y/n muttered a soft goodnight to the other and closed his door.

**************

**Head-canons**

**Kyoya:**

  * although he is not fond of staying up late to mess around, he will if he's hanging out with the group
  * patient as fucking hell have you seen him with Tamaki this is fucking canon
  * he'll help explain something that someone is dealing with if they don't know how to properly explain it or he will suggest something that they might be thinking or looking for to say
  * he's not very fond of dogs but he tolerates them



**Tamaki:**

  * this motherfucker  _loves_  dogs
  * that's not even a head-canon, that's fucking canon
  * he does try to defend himself when he's accused of doing something because of Haruhi but tends to contradict himself
  * he sucks at board games and is kinda a sore loser but does have a lot of fun playing them



**Kaoru:**

  * so much more of a softy that Hikaru
  * like this boy will just comfort everything and everyone and he's just  _so sweet_
  * tends to help certain people out with figuring out which one's Hikaru (sometimes)
  * _comfort boy™_
  * **_fucking dog lover_**
  * tends to forget words in English so he tries to figure them out in Japanese
  * most are really just simple words. like dog which happens to be 犬 _(Inu)_  in Japanese



**Hikaru:**

  * bless him he tries to be comforting in certain times but he just  _can't_
  * fucking competitive as hell at any type of game, doesn't matter if it's a board game
  * loves dogs but is skeptical of them at first
  * likes to sit on the edge/the corner of the couch more than the middle unless he has to



**Mori:**

  * _pure boy_
  * _i don't really have any head canons for him atm_



**Honey:**

  * _refer to Mori's hc_



**Haruhi:**

  * gets a fucking kick out of Tamaki's arguments
  * is really open with Y/n 
  * like fuck, they're pretty motherly with him
  * tries to take over most of the cleaning responsibilities as there are times where it's really hard for Y/n to even stand up without feeling like dead weight so they voluntarily take the responsibilities
  * especially cooking
  * extremely patient with certain people
  * ain't afraid to throw hands



**Y/n:**

  * these ain't head canons
  * they're fucking canon shits so here's a little about your favorite nameless boy
  * he has social anxiety, anorexia, and depression (has medication for anxiety and depression and Haruhi helps as much as they can with anorexia)
  * give him physical attention and love and he will melt into a gooey happy puddle
  * says 'sorry'  _a lot_  even when told not to say sorry, it's an automatic response
  * hates leaving a lot of messes for Haruhi to clean up so he tries to help out
  * working at a cafe is really energy-draining
  * needs a lot of time to just sit down and recharge himself
  * music is a great help with situations
  * doesn't like shouting/loud people
  * he's fucking gay™
  * in reality, he's just bi
  * pretty asexual and dislikes a lot of sexual things
  * dislike is a pretty strong word, i'm sorry
  * _he hates a lot of sexual shit_
  * there we go
  * tends to have an emo-like style but he's not??????? he's pretty far from emo



Thank you for coming to my TEDTalk


End file.
